Storyline
'Higashi Shinmei High School Saga (Chapters 1-2)' To kick off the story, Kagami Junichirou is forcibly hired to work as a teacher at Higashi Shinmei thanks to his sister, Kagami Suzune. Here, he is scouted out by Hiiragi Koyomi to come work at her private school, Hiiragi Acadamy, after witnessing him teach a few of his students, Minako Kanou and Miho Kitou, in his bizarre otaku ways. 'Ichou Academy Branch Campus Saga (Chapters 3-53)' Junichirou is brought to work for a semester at Hiiragi Academy’s branch campus, "Ichou Academy." Here, he reforms several stray students who had lost their way in life and spends his free time focusing on his otaku hobbies. Tim Bernards Lynn and Hiiragi Koyomi (Chapter 3) – Tim and Koyomi appear at the Kagami household. The former attempting to hire him to work at CERM and the latter wishing to hire him to teach at her private school. Kiriko Shikishima Arc (Chapters 4-6) – Arriving at Ichou Academy, Junichirou comes across a student who is threatened with expulsion by the student council president, Makina Momozono, due to breaking a rule that disallows both going to school and working a part-time job. Seijuurou Nanami Arc (Chapters 7-11) – Junichirou meets an aggressive student who lost his goal in life to become a professional baseball player. Chinami Kanan Arc (Chapters 12-15) – Junichirou learns of a student who forces herself mute due to the hatred of having a voice that sounds like an anime character. Save Heart-on-Heart (Chapter 16) – A rival café puts the Heart-on-Heart café that Junichirou is a regular at in jeopardy; forcing Junichirou to create an event with Suzune, Momozono and Shikishima, to bring in customers. Sachiko Tanaka Arc (Chapters 17-20) – Junichirou discovers that the first of the two truant students from his homeroom is someone who stays in her house to continue writing her manga. KEC University Arc (Chapters 21-26) – Having been scouted out by an old friend, Toune Yamato, Junichirou is temporarily fired from Hiiragi Academy to work at KEC University towards the creation of the Doraemon Door. Here, he meets Mukyou Reiko; a freshman student from Hiiragi Academy’s main campus who was brought to KEC as a one-day intern by Koyomi. Kuramochi Madoka Arc (Chapter 27-33) – Having returned to Ichou Academy, Junichirou meets a student who is set to take over the game company of a video-game he was trying to buy at the time; learning that she is being forced into a political marriage with Hell Gates to combine both of their companies. Araki Koutarou Arc (Chapters 34-40) – Junichirou discovers the second of the two truant students from his homeroom; a male cross-dressing hikikomori who had been Junichirou’s gaming partner on an MMORPG, "Uroboros." Magic: The Ring (Chapter 41) – Suzune and Shikishima follow Junichirou to a trading-card shop he's been donating money to. Nishikujou Matome Arc (Chapters 42-44) – At one of Hiiragi Academy's training-camps, Junichirou comes across a wayward ghost that is unable to depart to the afterlife. Koutarou's First Day of School (Chapter 45) '– Koutarou returns to attending Ichou Academy, and sees the effect his cross-dressing has on the other students. 'Mimori Kichou Arc (Chapters 46-48) – Junichirou is met with by a student from the main campus; a reporter of the academy's newspaper club who writes articles that cause many teachers to leave Ichou Academy. Due to his recent actions at Ichou Acadmey, Mimori establishes Junichirou as her next target. Odawara's Predicament (Chapter 49) – Junichirou decides to help a student confess to a girl he likes. Teacher To Student Evaluation (Chapter 50) '– Junichirou sits down with his students individually and evaluates the goals they've set for the future. 'Final Exam (Chapter 51) – Junichirou creates the final semester exam for his class by having each of his students create their own "Rental Box." School Festival (Chapter 52) '– Koutarou wants to dress up in Miko clothes for the end of the semester festival, but being a male makes it quite difficult... 'Summer Schedule (Chapter 53) – Junichirou plans out his summer, but the continued time people want to spend with him compacts his schedule... 'Summer Vacation Saga (Chapters 54-72)' With the school semester over, Junichirou decides to spend his free summer vacation time solely on his otaku hobbies, but ends up getting side-tracked several times as he realizes that a teacher’s job is never free. Komiya Twins Arc (Chapters 54-62) – Junichirou gets caught up in a tale between a pair of twin sisters, Taki and Nagaru Komiya. The former being a delinquent gang leader while the later is an idol singer. Tim's Day Off (Chapter 63) '– Having a rare day off as the director of CERM, Tim decides to spend the day at the Kagami household. 'Kanan's Future (Chapter 64) – Junichirou forces Kanan into a voice audition to get a part in an anime movie. Training-Camp Arc (Chapters 65-68) – Koyomi sets up a training-camp at the beach; creating an event for Junichirou and the branch students to conquer the hotel they were staying at to see if they are ready for transfer to the main campus. In addition, Junichirou helps a student confess to a boy she likes, and several of his students take part in a swimsuit contest. Tokisaka Tomoya Arc (Chapters 69-70) – An old friend of Junichirou returns from traveling around the world; having become a teacher as well. Comiket (Chapter 71) '– Junichirou and company participate in the 84th Comiket in an attempt to sell his memoirs. 'Hiiragi Academy's Mysteries (Chapter 72) – Junichirou helps Koutarou out with his summer vacation homework by researching the seven Hiiragi Academy mysteries. 'Start of the New Semester Saga (Chapters 73-82)' With the start of the next semester at Hiiragi Academy, Junichirou comes to a disagreement with its principal, Hiiragi Arisu, over her philosophy of prison teaching and challenges her for the principal position. Here, Junichirou gets himself ready for the transfer over to the academy's main campus; taking along several of his branch campus students. Mukyou Reiko Re-Introduction Arc (Chapters 73-78) – At the start of the semester, Reiko turns up in Junichirou’s classroom; hiding from Shirakawa Nami who has been looking for Reiko to drag her back to the main campus. A disagreement between Junichirou and Arisu ensues, and forces the two, Reiko and Nami, to play a basketball game to see whose teaching methods come out on top. Akatsuki Subaru Arc (Chapters 79-80) – A main campus student shows up at Junichirou’s homeroom; wishing to be transferred into his class. Election Arc (Chapters 81-82) – The students of the branch campus are left with the power to vote for who they think should be the five students that follow Junichirou to the main campus to partake in the SS group war. 'Main Campus Group War Saga (Chapters 83-130)' Having been transferred over to the main campus of Hiiragi Academy, Junichirou is now thrust into a group war between his Team Silver Core followers, and the students of the main campus to gather them all under his rule to reach the “SS” rank which would allow Junichirou to take over as the academy’s principal. Titan Arc (Chapters 83-87) – To kick off the SS group war, Junichirou enters him and his chosen Silver Core students half-way into a soccer match against Todoroki’s Titan team who was previously beating Reiko and Nami’s White Princess team into submission. E-Rank Dormitory (Chapter 88) '– Junichirou and his team Silver Core students move into the dormitory they will be staying at as they attend class at the main campus. 'Noble Garden Arc (Chapters 89-92) – Junichirou plays in a game of water polo against team Blue Corps’ Kuujou Daiki to revoke the expulsion of Uekusa and her Noble Garden team. Arisu's Room (Chapter 93) – Thinking his items were stolen, Junichirou takes Narasawa along to infiltrate a main campus storage facility to get them back, but end up coming across something else... Legends Arc (Chapters 94-97) – In need of a commercial video to spread Silver Core's influence across the main campus, Junichirou approaches Kisaragi’s idol band, The Legends; challenging them to a seduction match to see who can seduce more women; them, or Junichirou’s Silver Core. Red Core Arc (Chapters 98-104) – Junichirou is challenged to a group war by team Red Core's sibling leaders, Mokoto and Tamaki Akamine. Alongside Suzune, the two sibling teams battle it out over a match of aerial fighting in the simulation video-game, "Force Combat." Blue Corps Headquarters (Chapter 105) – Feeling like they haven't been contributing to the group war, Koutarou, Kanan, and Madoka, take it upon themselves to scout ahead to obtain information regarding Junichirou's next opponent. Cherry Core Arc (Chapters 106-113) – Junichirou is challenged to a group war by team Cherry Core's leader, Akatsuki Subaru, the main campus student who previously approached Junichirou moments after his proclamation to become Hiiragi Academy's principal in an attempt to become his student. Junichirou decides the match to be a "Magic Girls" battle within the "Uroboros" video-game colosseum between his primary Silver Core members, and team Cherry Core. In addition, during the battle, Koutarou comes at odds with a main campus student, Nanase Yao; a cross-dresser similar to him. Two Artists (Chapter 114) – To help Tanaka reach the next deadline for her manga, Junichirou forces the Silver Core team to help develop the chapter she's currently working on, and comes across a main campus student, Chiyoda Rumi, in the process. Sick Event (Chapter 115) – Due to Junichirou falling ill; the members of Silver Core try to heal him with their own unique methods. Leader Conference (Chapter 116) – Junichirou has been invited to take part in a conference between the three primary powers left at the main campus, Junichirou Kagami of Silver Core, Aizawa Kaito of Blue Corps, and Hakubi Ouki of White Core, to discuss the direction Hiiragi Academy should take concerning future group wars. However, they are interrupted by an unexpected visitor... Black Core Arc (Chapter 117-130) – Unbeknownst to Hakubi, Tokisaka had created his own team from within White Core; converting Hakubi's subordinates into members of his newly created Black Core team. Tokisaka declares war on all teams around the main campus to acquire all the points for himself.